A Shot at Love
by SiXxA.m
Summary: *A SHOT AT LOVE WWE STYLE* After leaving the wwe Trish felt more alone than she ever had, she needs someone in her life. So Trish is looking for someone in the wwe to take a shot at love with.
1. 16 beds

Trish slowly slid her black dress strap over her right shoulder breathing in heavily. It had only been a month since she told everyone she was a bi-sexual.

Ever since retiring she really had no one. She wanted to find love. She wasn't looking for a one night stand she was looking for someone to spend the rest of her life with. She didn't want it to be some person she didn't know she wanted it to be with someone she knew and was compatible with. She knew if she wanted to fine someone like that she had to search within the wwe.

Trish P.O.V. (Its going to be from her point of veiw for most of the story)  
At this point I don't know what to expect. I really hope that all this is worth it. Most of the time these reality show competitions don't really work. I have never been with a women before so I'm pretty excited about that. I fell back on my bed starring at the ceiling of my bedroom. This was my new house. Its a lot bigger than my old house. It cost a lot more money to but I bought because of all this. I took a few last deep breaths before I sat up on my bed and slipped on my new black heels. I've spent all day getting ready for this. It took me from 8 in the morning to noon just to find this dress and these shoes. For the rest of the day I spent time working on my make-up and hair. I spend a lot of the time on little things like curling my eyelashes or painting my toe nails that weren't even visible in these shoes.  
It was all worth it when I stood from sitting on my bed and turned to see myself in the mirror. I really wanted to 'wow' everyone tonight. My hair was slightly wavy and it rested on my left shoulder. I was wearing light pink gloss , smokey eye shadow , and a bit of black eyeliner. Which I was suprised that I was able to put on since I was shaking so much. I ran my hands down my black dress feeling the large cequinces that wear dangling off of it. A grin made its way across my face as I admired all my hard work in the mirror.

I walked out of my bedroom door and walked down the hallway towards the door that would lead me outside where everyone was supposed to be. This walk had never really seemed to be that long , but now that I was walking to the door that could possibly lead me to the person in which I'm going to spend the rest of my life with it seemed like miles. I finally reached the door. I had my hand on the knob and was ready to turn it when it hit me. How many people would actually show up? Will any divas even be there? I knew plenty of divas that were bi , but would they actually be interested in me? Then something in my head told me that I had to atleast give it a shot. I opened the door and walked out side where I heard people cheering. My mouth dropped. I saw atleast 10 of the superstars and about 10 divas. I breathed an enourmous sigh of relief which was then quickly followed by a huge grin.

Suprisingly an even bigger grin grew across my face when I had counted 11 divas and 11 wrestlers. At this very moments I knew it was all worth it , but for now I'm gonna have some fun.

"Well as you all know I'm searching for someone to take a shot at love with." , everyone started to cheer louder. Seeing all of my old friends made me feel as if I were on top of the world , but this time they were competeing to win my heart.

"Since theres 22 of you , and only 16 beds 3 guys and 3 girls have to go home tonight." , As those very words left my mouth my heart practically fell out my chest

"But for now lets go in and have some fun." , Simply seeing the 22 people made me loosen up and turn on my wild side. The girls stood in one line and the guys stood in another. First I walked down the guys line to see who showed up. I saw the following guys.

Jeff Hardy

Paul London

John Cena

CM Punk

Shannon Moore

Cody Rhodes

Chris Jericho

Matt Hardy

Randy Orton

Kennedy

Edge

This was gonna be good. I was already incredibly happy. Then I walked down the divas line. I saw:

Kelly Kelly

Michelle McCool

Mickie James

Lita

Beth

Layla

Maria

Melina

Victoria

Ashley

Candice

I knew walking down these lines that one of these 22 can definitly be the one for me.


	2. 20 minutes

Trish P.O.V.

As we all headed in my new house I only really had one thing on my mind , and that was meeting the superstars that I didn't get to meet. The divas and superstars that had came into the business when I retired. Out of the guys line there were only really 1 of them that I didn't really know. Which was Cody Rhodes. Out of the divas line I didn't know 2 of them. Which was Layla and Kelly Kelly ,but first I let all 22 of them explore my house as I pulled Cody aside. I could see how flustered he was when everyone else ran off and I pulled him out to sit with me in the 2 chairs in the corner of the room. He seemed like the quiet type of guy and I honestly wasn't into those type of guys.

"So why are you here?" , I said breaking the some what awkward silence as I brought my chair closer to his. I almost felt bad about the question I had just asked him just because you could tell he was obviosly not expecting it. I already knew what his answer was going to be. 'I'm here to find love' I've heard that before. Its the only sensible answer. But as those words left his lips I couldn't help myself. I pulled him close to me and crashed my glossed lips against his. Which I knew he wasn't expecting because of the slight quiver in his bottom lip. Ok , ok I know what your thinking 'Its only 5 minutes into this whole competition and your already making out with Cody Rhodes?'.

"Lets go" , I said once we broke the kiss.

"Theres a lot more fun to be had"

But to my surprise there wasn't anyone else in the inside of my house. Then it hit me. I walked to the back of my house and saw everyone drenched 'cause they were either in the pool , had been thrown in the pool or laying down on the bar table having Cena pour shots in your mouth. I left Cody outside my house as I ran inside and grabbed one of my random bathing suits. I was actually so excited to go back there that I had practically ripped off my dress that took hours to find and put on a two piece bathing suit which was white and had blue and purple flames shooting from the bottom up. I threw my heels off and ran outside. But when I did everything seemed to stop no more screaming and yelling everybody was I guess in awe of me in my bathing suit. I broke this "silence" the only way I could. I ran and cannonballed into the pool. After that everything started to pick up again. But I really needed to start to get to know all the other people. I looked around and found Layla in the pool right behind me. I motioned her into the hot tub. She followed me with a smirk on her face.  
I sat down in the hot tub first ,then she sat on top of my lap. I awkwardly wrapped my hands around her waist. I hadn't really been with a women before , but after awhile I loosened up.

"So how did you get into the business." , I was always interested in hearing peoples story about how they entered.

"I won the diva search"

"Do you go in the ring a lot"

"Not really I'm still training"

"I could train you." , we both started laughing a bit. Then I could see Layla moving in closer. I swallowed hard having a pretty good idea of what she wanted to do. Her soft lips slowly made their way on mine. Technically this wasn't my first time kissing a girl. But I've certainly never made out with one or have even thought of it until 2 or 3 months ago. Coming into this competition I thought I would probably pick a guy , but after this experience I honestly have no idea. I deepened the kiss trying to savor her sweet lips as long as I could. After awhile I broke the kiss opening my eyes to see Kelly Kelly in the distance. 'Might as well not stop now' , I thought to myself with a smirk on my face.

"Excuse me." , I said kindly exiting the hot tub making my way towards Kelly who was making her way into the pool. I stopped her right before she was about to jump in and asked her if she could head inside with me. I quickly dried off as we entered my house and went directly onto my couch. I had asked her how she had gotten into the business but instead of Layla she went on and on explaining every detail of how she got where she was. I had tryed to focus on what she was saying , but I guess after my experience with Layla I had gained wondering eyes. My eyes examined every part of her body up and down. She then realized where all my "concentration" had been set to. She giggled a bit and then took two of her fingers and had used them to bring my head up. I was a bit embarrassed , but she didn't seem to mind that much. She bent her two fingers that were on my chin making me go closer to her. It was like she brought me closer 80 and finished the other 20 just so our lips could meet. Even though this was only my second time I wasted little time deepining the kiss. But then something had ran through my head , I broke the kiss fast and suddenly , making Kelly confused. I looked up at the clock.

'Shit' , I thought , it was already 1:10 a.m. I had to come up with my decision by 1:30 a.m. Atleast I had gotten to get to know the people that I hadn't met before. As for the others I had to go with my gut feeling and my past experiences with each of them.

* * *

**Thx for all the reviews guys I know this chapter really sucked , but when there is more people gone It will get a lot better. But for now please review and tell me 1 or 2 divas that should get eliminated and 1 or 2 superstars that should.**


	3. Lost for words

**Don't get your hopes up.**

* * *

Trish P.O.V.  
I sat at the foot at my bed starring at myself in the mirror. How did everything go by so fast? I only have 20 minutes to make a decision that will effect the rest of my life. What was I suppose to do , I knew I would have to eliminate someone but I had no idea that time would come so sudden.

I watched the reflection of my clock in the mirror watching minute by minute disappear. I looked terrible. My hair was drenched , my mascara running down my cheeks. Maybe I'm thinking to hard about something that should be so obvious. These weren't just some people that I had just met. I had way more than a first impression to go upon. I went to my cabinet and grabbed any old brush and stood in front of my mirror. My finger tips brushed against the brissles of the brush and I slowly ran it threw my tangled hair. I glanced at the corner of my mirror where the reflection of the clock was. 1:20 a.m. , a heavy sigh escaped my lips. I slowly stepped into my bathroom and wiped my face with the towel I had hanging on the wall. I placed my hair in a sloppy bun. At this point I didn't care how bad I looked. I yanked the string on my bathing suit top and pulled it off over my head. I put on a black laced bra and its matching underwear. I swung open my closet and grabbed a pair of simple jeans and a white tube top. I didn't actually realize how bad a white sheer-like tube top looked with a black laced bra until i took one final look in the mirror. But I couldn't care less knowing what I had to do. 1 or 2 people getting eliminated is no big deal , but having to get rid of 6 was.

I stepped out of my bedroom slamming the door behind mewhich surprisingly didn't knock my door off its hinges. Everyone was told to meet me in the room which was closest to the front door. It was a pretty simple room actually it only had a few couches so everyone could feel comfortable waiting for me. As I was walking there I looked down to see everyones wet footprints which had soon become the trail I was walking on. As I came closer to the room I heard faint sounds of people talking which made my heart beat a lot faster. Those faint sounds became louder as I became closer . I entered the room. Everything came to a sudden hush. I stood in front of everyone knowing my decision. I just didn't know how to say.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed , but I still don't know which 6 people to eliminate so anyone that wants an update anytime soon should really review. Even send me a message with your ideas and I'll get back at cha'. :)**


	4. Lucky 16

Trish P.O.V.

Everything stood still. I stood in front of the 22 contestants starring at each of them. I looked down at my feet wondering two things. How do I break it to them , and How could I forget to put on shoes?

"Um" , there was a hint of rasp in my voice. I tried clearing my throat a few times , but that didn't do the trick. I knew I had to eliminate someone right now , but I just couldn't. I looked up from the floor to see the impatient look in each of the contestants faces. At this point , it wasn't all that I didn't want to eliminate 6 people , I don't think my emotions will let me. 'You can do this Trish just breathe' , it was like I inhaled and no oxygen entered me. I bit my lip and thought it would be best to maybe eliminate the guys first.

I regained some new confidence and hope. 'Good idea Trish just start with the guys now what are you going to say.' , and there it goes. I should just make this short and simple.

"I think I'll start with the guys , as you know I have to eliminate three of you." , okay I'm doing pretty good , aren't I?

"I'm gonna try and keep this short and simple. If I call your name your eliminated." , two of the people I was going to eliminate were two of my best friends , as for the other person I was going to eliminate...well he just isn't my type.

"The first person eliminated is." , I exhaled all the air i had left in my lungs , "Paul...I'm sorry but , your shot of love has ended"

(Paul's thoughts)  
I guess I shouldn't be that upset...she didn't even know me all that well. I guess we'll just stay friends.  
(End of thoughts)

I sighed watching Paul exit my house.

"The next person that I'm eliminating is...Shannon"

(Shannon's thoughts)  
Trish and I have been close friends since day one and now that I think about it I don't want that to ever change.  
(End of thoughts)

This was actually becoming a lot easier than I ever expected it would. "As for this last person well there honestly just not my type...Cody I'm sorry , but your shot at love has ended.

(Cody's thoughts)  
I didn't expect her to say I wasn't her type. Especially after what happened when I first entered the house. I guess that just goes to show you never know whats gonna happen.  
(End of thoughts)

Now it was time to eliminate the girls. It was just like eliminating the guys. One of them was my best friend , the other was just eye candy , and the last one was once again not my type. It was still painful to get rid of them.

"This is actually become really painful so I'm going to eliminate these three girls in one shot." , well its worth a try.

"Lita , Kelly Kelly , and Beth I'm sorry but your shot at love has ended." , I had my eyes closed the whole time and when I had opened them those three were actually gone. Hey that wasn't that bad.

(Lita's thoughts)  
Trish was my best friend we entered the business together and had been inseparable ever since , but I guess we're only meant to be friends.  
(End of thoughts)

(Kelly Kelly's thoughts)  
That stupid bitch was just using me anyway. I deserve so much better. (End of thoughts)

(Beth's thoughts)  
Ugh whatever I rather be with a guy anyway.  
(End of thoughts)

"For the rest of you , you are the lucky 16 that get to move into my house."

* * *

** I know this was kinda a short chapter , but I didn't have much time. From this point on I'm going to include everyones thoughts and the story will be from P.O.V.'s other than Trish. PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE REVIEW. If you have any ideas just send me a message and I'll get back at 'cha as soon as possible. **

**P.S. Thx for all the reviews keep them coming :)**


	5. 1 bed equals trouble

Mickie's P.O.V.

Trish was going on congratulating us about being the lucky people that get to move in. I couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. Give me a break , girls like her don't come often. I mean look at her , she's beautiful. Her long , silky blonde hair , her smoldering eyes , her full lips. Not to mention her killer body. I mean she's the only woman that could body slam me and have me enjoy it. Especially the fact that she had to pick me up for it by placing her hands on my...Ok I'm stopping before I get too hot , but back to the point. She also has a heart of gold and...Well I could really go on forever , but the point I'm trying to make is that she's perfect. I finally came back to Earth to hear her final words.

"So I told you were your gonna sleep hope you were paying attention because now your on your own , good night everyone." , I watched her walked off not having a clue of anything that she had said before that. I simply followed everyone else. They were all headed to one room.

Wow one room full of 16 beds , this rooms probably crammed. Then , Matt flung open the doors. The minute everyone saw what was in that room we all knew this wasn't gonna be good. But we were all to exhausted to care that we all had to sleep in one big bed. Everyone jumped into the bed and turned off the lights. After about 5 minutes of peace and quiet I began to think.

'Hey this really isn't that bad'

"Stop John!" , and there it goes. That was none other than the vicious vixen Victoria.

"What?" , John asked in fake confusion.

"John you know what you just did." , I should really head to John's side of the bed and slap him or something. He of all people knew that the minute you get Vic started that there's no stopping her. Then the non-stop arguing begins. It started with "Stop John!" and ended with "Fine I forgive you , but next time just keep your hand off my ass"  
But in the midst of the argument no one really had the guts to stop the two from going back and forth by the heat of it.  
"Would you guys just shut up." , and that came from Chris (the brave one) , "Assclowns" , he mumbled under his breathe. To think he was getting so close to shutting them up.

"Oh , I see so now I'm an Assclown , well Mr. Jericho..." , Boy was Victoria on a roll.

I tried to tune them out the best I could. This was like the argument Victoria had with John except this one started with "Assclowns." and ended with Victoria saying , "Fine I forgive you , but never go old school Jericho on me ever again.". Damn the things I do for love.

End of Mickies P.O.V.

Jeff's P.O.V.

Before I knew it , it was morning. Only two people were gone from the room and that was John and Vic. I walked out to find John with a bottle to his lips and his head thrown back pounding at the end of it as if he was trying to get something out of it. Suddenly I see Victoria snatch the bottle from John lips smacking him across the head with it.

"You dumb ass there's no alcohol in here its a message in a bottle from Trish. Hey everyone wake up we have a message." , Victoria yelled. No one responded. "Its from Trish"

Its actually quiet funny how the minute she said its from Trish everyone started pouring out the room sleepwear and all.  
Victoria cleared her throat.

"Ok it says I need someone who's up to doing anything. Someone who's not afraid to get down and dirty everyone grab your bathing suit and be ready in 30 minutes xoxo Trish." , No one knew what to expect , but I'll do anything for Trish. In a half an hour a bus came to pick us up and dropped us off at who knows where. We got off to see Trish. I didn't know what caught my attention the most. Trish or the fact that there was an enormous tub of slime behind her and a diving board. I had no idea what I was getting myself into , but I was ready to try my hardest to impress Trish.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter's so short guys , but tell me what you think and don't hold back. PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE , REVIEW. Actually the more reviews I get , the more inspired I get and updates come sooner. So don't be shy and review. Well I think I pleaded my case lol. Thx for all the reviews so far though. :)**


	6. Takes one to know one

**C.M. Punk's P.O.V.**

This is it. I can't screw this up. This is just another obstacle between me and Trish. Hopefully I'm not the first one that has to do it though. Its not that I'm afraid to dive into a 7 foot pool of slime , its just that its a lot easier to see someone do it before me.

"So here's what you guys have to do." , Trish paused for a second digging in her pocket pulling out something , "There will be 3 metal coins in the pool of slime , your goal is to swim all the way to the bottom and find one of these coins." , she held up the 3 metal coins. "If you retrieve one of these coins you have won an individual date with me. Each coin has a short message on it telling you when your date is. It will either be tonight , tomorrow morning , or tomorrow afternoon before elimination." , Trish climbed up a ladder to a chair which was standing taller than the diving board.

"So the first person up is..."

'Please don't say me , please don't say me'

"C.M. Punk"

'Why does this always happen to me?' , I grabbed a pair of goggles in the bucket sitting below the diving board I slipped them on and climbed up to the diving board.

"Ok Punk on my whistle you will dive into the into the pool of slime , and after 2 minutes and 30 seconds I'll blow my whistle for a second time and that means your time is up and you have to swim back to the surface. Got it?" , I nodded my head trying to look as confident as possible.

"Alright then , ready , set." , she blew her whistle and I dived in.

**John's P.O.V.**

Trish blew her whistle and Punk dived into the pool of slime. It was bright green and looked way to thick to swim in. The thought of him getting the first coin actually got me a bit nervous and I'm willing to admit that. Even though It was only 2 minutes and 30 seconds it seemed a lot longer than that with the nerves I gained. Trish finally blew her final whistle and Punk swam up to the surface with no coin in hand.

I couldn't explain how relived I was. Some of the nerves even went away. Then I turned around to see everyone else and those same nerves took over my body again. I want this date , screw that , I need this date and no ones gonna get in my way.

"Next up is Victoia!" , Trish said in a some what cheery voice.

'Oh shit' , If there was one person here that wanted Trish as much as I did , it would be Victoria. How do I know this you ask. Well every now and then when me and Vic have our "talks" , Trish comes up...enough said.

Trish blew her whistle. Victoria dived in and unlike Punk she didn't even come up for air once. Pretty impressive...either that or she drowned , but I doubt it. As much as I tried to make it seem like I hated Vic she was actually a really good friend. She's also awesome to hang with , but there are times where she pretty much ruins it for me. For instance , one time I was backstage asking people if they thought Kurt Angle sucked and I "accidentally" walked into the divas locker room. Being the "gentleman" that I am I turned around and tried my hardest to keep my mind on the question I was asking everyone. But then comes Candice standing right in front of me with her towel off asking me if I thought that she sucked. I personally had no problem with it. Then I hear someone behind me saying , "What the hell?" , and pushes me right out the door saying , "Get out of here John , this is the womens locker room!" , and yes you guessed it , that was none other than Victoria. Thats not the only thing she's ever ruined for me , but being friends with her for so long , well I guess you just learn to live with it.

**C.M. Punks P.O.V.**

Trish blew her whistle and Victoria swam up to the surface with no coin. Yea ofcourse I was surprised. Victoria may just be the most driven person I know. At this point I couldn't care less about who found the coins , because all I knew was that it wasn't me and my chance of getting a date with her before elimination was now 0. But If anyone deserved that date it would be me , but since I didn't get the coin I would like to see John get the date. You should really see his face right now. He looks like he's gonna piss himself watching everyone going one by one. But you should have really seen his face when Edge got the first coin and won a date for tonight. _PRICELESS_. But the look on his face when he came out the pool of slime without a coin in hand wasn't too great. Person after person went and none of them had gotten the coin. Then there was Jeff the rainbow haired warrior. He swam up about a minute into his 2 minute and 30 seconds and had a coin in hand. Yup he won the date for tomorrow morning. There were 2 more people left , Jericho and Layla. Layla went and came up with nada. I thought it was a done deal. I thought he would for sure come up with the coin especially since he was the only person left. After 2 minutes and 30 seconds he swam up to the surface with nothing in hand. This should be interesting.

"Hm that's strange." , Trish said confused.

"I didn't think this would happen well theres one more coin left so everyone jump in." , we did as we were told.

"Now on my whistle you guys will all try and find the coin some where in this pool." , Trish blew her whistle.

'Game on' , I thought as I swam to the bottom as fast as I could. I thought using goggles was a waste of time in the slime , but I wore them anyway and I'm sure as hell glad I did. I saw a gray flash , I held out my hand to grab it , but as soon as I tried to it was gone. I swam to the surface to see Victoria cheering with the coin in her hand.

* * *

**This chapter was kinda short and not my best , but its something. The next chapter will include the 3 dates and elimination so review and tell me what you thought. Also tell me one guy and one girl that should be eliminated. If you have any other ideas you can send me a message. Thx 4 everything :)**


	7. You guys make me sick

**Edge's P.O.V.**  
We were on our way home. Everyone had slime dripping from there tired body. Everyone was pretty pissed actually...well except for 3 people and all that mattered to me was that I was one of those lucky 3. We arrived home and then it hit me...the showers. We only had one and I needed it.

"I call showers!" , Mickie yelled sprinting to the bathroom. I quickly followed right behind her until she stopped at the bathroom door.

"Edge , what are you doing theres only one shower for everyone and I called it first."

"Look Mickie I have a date tonight or to be exact in about 3 hours and I need to wash all this slime off of me."

"I know you have a date tonight don't rub it in my face." , Did I even rub it in her face I just want to get in that shower and get ready for my date. I bet confusion was written all over my face. Mickie entered the bathroom , I followed.  
"I'm not rubbing in anything I just..."

"I called shower first so that means I get in the shower first why don't you just sit on the seat of the toilet and wait for me to get out. I'm not even gonna take that long." , Mickie said cutting me off. I sat on the closed toilet in front off the shower. She entered the glass shower but I could only see her from neck up , because of the designs engraved in  
the glass from her shoulders down. Mickie usually only takes 5 minutes at max. taking a shower , but when 5 minutes passed I knew she was stalling just so I'd be late for my date...Yup theres classic Mickie for you.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
**Chris's P.O.V. **

No one cared anymore about getting a date before elimination after a few drinks. I never really thought I would be drinking in a mansion owned by Trish covered with slime. Everything left my mind. Until I saw Trish coming towards us. Everything seemed to freeze. Its funny how she can do that.

"Um has anyone seen Edge?" , Trish asked us breaking the silence.

"I think he's in the shower." , Melina answered.

"Well if anyone see's him can you tell him to meet me outside by pool in about 2 hours." , I watched Trish walk away , as I heard Melina say , "I'll go tell Edge."

**End of Chris's P.O.V. Don't worry theres gonna be more of him :) **

* * *

**Melina's P.O.V.**

I walked towards the bathroom. The door was closed and I was about to knock on it before I heard Edge say , "Mickie get out or I'm coming in."

"Oh no your not your going to have to sit there and wait till I finish and then..."

"You should be done by now." , Edge interuppted.

"I'm a girl I take time."

"Since when do you ever take 1 hour to take a shower." , Edge asked impatientally.

"Since...um...well since...well since NOW." , Mickie turned the water back on in the shower.

Edge flung the door open hitting me square in the face and knocking me down. That blurred my sight for a moment and all I could hear is Edge's footsteps stomping down the hallway screaming the words ,"BULL SHIT , I CALL BULLSHIT!!".

After a few moments I could see clearly again. I slowly stood up and followed the slime prints Edge had left when he walked off. I looked down on them and followed them carefully until it felt as if I had bumped into a brick wall and fell over. I looked up and saw that I had bumped into Edge's slimey back. Edge turned around to see me lying on the floor. Trying to supress a laugh he held out his hand to try and help me up. "Is there something I can help you with?" , Edge asked me.

I grabbed his hand , but before he fully pulled me up I said , "Trish said for you to meet you next to the pool in 2 hours , but now I guess you only have one hour." , and down I went. He let go of me and I slammed down into the cold tile floor once again at the beginning of the hallway. I saw him make a run back to the bathroom. Then I hear Mickie screaming and shrieking. Then I see Mickie drenched with water on the floor next to the locked bathroom. The towel loosely wrapped around her barely covering her.  
So I guess Mickie's plan didn't really turn out that well , but hey...she tried.

**End of Melina's P.O.V.**

**Edge's P.O.V.**

It took me 30 minutes to take shower and wash off all the slime. I went to our room next door and got ready I knew no one was in there and no one would come in there so I didn't even bother locking the door. I got dressed as fast as I could. I turned to look in the mirror brushing my hair .I took a glance at the clock.

'Damn it.' , I thought quickining the pace of brushing my hair. I was supposed to meet Trish 5 minutes ago for our date.

Another 5 minutes or so past and I finished with everything. I heard footsteps down the hall and someone opening the door. I didn't even bother looking at who it was. Then two warm hands wrapped around my waist then in the reflection of the mirror I saw a head poking up from behind my shoulder. I warm smile made its way to my lips...it was Trish.

"So...are you ready to go?" , I nodded and we left hand in hand to our date.

**End of Edge's P.O.V. **

**Chris's P.O.V.**

I was hunched over the table were Matt , Cena , Michelle , Candice , Victoria and myself were sitting. I wanted to spend the rest of the night in peace. Victoria and Cena made that impossible with there mindless bickering about the stupidest things. I tried my best to ignore them. It was getting quite difficult though , only because of there escalating voices. I'm not sure if John could even register the words that were coming out of Victoria's mouth by how much he had to drink in the past 2 hours.

I saw Edge and Trish leaving to the back hand in hand. The minute both of them were outside I couldn't help , but spy on them. Good thing it was a glass door or none of this could be possible . I tried to sneak a peak through the corner of the glass screen door , but then my head bumped into someone.

"Ow what the fuck are you doing here Jericho?" , It was CM Punk.

"I could ask you the same question." , I fired back.

"I asked first." , Well he did ask first so I guess I have to answer first.

"Well...um...I'm not spying on them...If um th-thats what your thinking."

"Wow your really bad at lying to someones face , but don't worry I'm doing the same thing. Get on the oppisite side of me and look through that end and I'll look through this end." , I did as he said. I looked through the left side of the glass door and Punk looked through the right.

Trish and Edge talked...and talked again...then some more and after awhile I began to think I was simply wasting my time. Punk had a concentrated look in his eye though. Watching them carefully. I kinda dosed off about 20 minutes into all of this , but who could blame me , I couldn't hear what they were talking about. I could only see there lips moving. I couldn't really find a comfortable spot on the tile floor. Punk looked pretty comfortable though just lying down on the floor still covered with slime eyeing Trish and Edge cautiously. Then there was me tossing and turning on the cold floor wishing I had a shirt on that could actually keep me warm and that I had washed this slime off. Every now and then CM would avert his focus from them and glance at me with a pathetic look in his eye. Watching me toss and turn trying to find a comfortable spot on the floor.

Their date was only supposed to last about an hour or so , so it should be done in about 5 or 10 minutes. Then Trish leaned forward and I wasn't quite sure what she was trying to do. Then Edge did his part and leaned in all the way and there lips met. I couldn't really see them that well so I moved in closer. Then my head bashed into the glass door and made a huge banging sound. I held my forehead in pain and saw that Trish and Edge quickly broke their kiss and starred at the screen door. Punk quickly scooted down a couple inches so they wouldn't catch him. He then scrunched up the paper towel he had in his threw it at me.

"Your the worst spy ever." , He said in a hush tone. We were still lying on the floor next to the glass doors when we saw Trish walk off into the door that led to the back of her room. We were so concentrated on what Trish was doing that we didn't notice Edge had entered through the glass door and was looking down upon us. We quickly turned our heads and started casually whistling trying to hide the fact that we were watching there every move. We both gave up and looked up at him. He looked down on us in disgust.

"You guys make me sick." , Edge said before walking off.

* * *

**I know I said I would include all 3 dates and elimination in this chapter but I decided not to. Please review though and tell me what you thought. If you can in your review please tell me one person in this that you would like to see win. Please and thank you.  
P.S. I'll try my hardest to update sooner next time lol **


	8. To much too take in

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

I stretched my hands over my head trying to stretch my exhausted muscles. I turned over to Chris who was sleeping on my right and Punk sleeping on my left. I sat up up slowly in the bed taking a glance at everyone who was sleeping. I looked down to see Jericho's watch on his wrist. The one that he always forgets to take off when he sleeps. It was only 7:15 a.m. and I had a tremendous headache. I slowly crept out of bed in attempt to not wake anyone. I walked down the hallway feeling as groggy as ever. Maybe I should throw some cold water in my face or something. I opened the door to the bathroom and there was Jeff splashing cold water on his face to wake him up. Great mines think alike I suppose.

"Hey Jeff." , I said while entering the bathroom and closing door , "What are you doing up this early?" , I added.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't go back to sleep , so might as well embrace the side of me that's still awake." , he said turning the faucet off.

"Funny 'cause every time anyone wakes you up in the middle of the night you go back to sleep like that." , I said snapping my finger.

"Yea I know , it's strange isn't it." , I nodded signifying the fact that I understood where he was coming from. I grabbed a random comb that was lying on sink not caring who it belonged to. Running it through my hair I said , "Looks likes your excited for your date. I know if I were you I wouldn't be able to sleep 'cause if that"

"Well if I were you I would give me back my comb so I could brush back my hair." , I pulled the comb out of my hair.

"How can you prove its yours?" , He took the comb out of my hand and pulled a strand of hair out of it and holding it in my face.

"I'm not 100 positive , but I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person here with blue hair." , he walked out the bathroom dropping the strand of hair in the palm of my hand.

"Right." , I whispered to myself quickly examining it.

**End of Ashley's P.O.V.**

Later one that day...

**Michelle's P.O.V.**

It was 10:30 a.m. Trish had left a note for Jeff telling him to meet her outside in the pool. Of course I wanted to see what was going to happen. Thank the lord for glass doors.

I wasn't planning on staying there and spying on them , who does that...seriously. But anyway It'd be nice to atleast sneak a peak at what they were doing. I mean they've already been been on there date for about 10 minutes already.

_'Hmmm'_ , well I guess it wouldn't hurt to just casually walk by the 2 glass doors and take a quick glance. I think all do that now. I slowly walked over to the glass doors. Left foot , right foot. This actually isn't that bad. I took a quick glance at them then turned my head. Yes , yes I know , I'm smooth. Until I reached the very end of the glass doors. I tripped on what seemed to be an arm. This hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Just yesterday I was laughing at Melina when she fell on floor , but now I know who much it really hurts.

I got up from the ground and looked down at what I tripped over , it was CM Punk.

"What are you doing down there?" , He was unfazed , by me falling on him. He didn't answer to the question I asked him. He just kept starring at Trish out the glass door. I tried several things to get his attention , but none of them really worked. That is until I kicked him in the ribs.

"Ow!" , Punk quickly looked up and saw me hovering over him.

"Michelle? What do you want?"

"Lets start with , why are you on the ground looking out the screen door"

"Well I'm not spyi--"

"Just save it...I saw you and Jericho doing the same thing yesterday on her date with Edge"

"Yea , ok you caught me." , he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just make room for me so I can look too and..."

"And if I don't." , he said cutting me off.

"Well if you _do_ , Jeff will never have to hear about this." , I could see him looking at Jeff and than back at me.

"Fine , but if your anything like Jericho I'm throwing you into that pool"

**End of Michelle's P.O.V.**

**Trish's P.O.V.**

Jeff is AMAZING. I mean seriously. He makes swimming with him in the morning romantic. How many guys can do that? I didn't want this date to end. I would seriously pay for it to go longer. My date with Edge was a plain and simple date and ofcourse it was gonna me romantic. But you see a date like this usually isn't , but let me tell you he's doin' a pretty good job of it.

Now that I think of it though , I guess it's not all that bad that this dates close to an end , because later on I have my date with Victoria. Why am I so excited you ask , well I haven't seen Victoria in quite a long time. She was pretty much one of my best friends. So was Lita , but I eliminated her just because she was one of my best friends. Yea I bet your pretty confused right. I bet your also thinking well then why didn't you eliminate Victoria if she's also one of your best friends. Well I'll tell you the truth , I'm attracted to Victoria and not to Lita and I'm willing to admit that. I mean look at Victoria's ass. In my opinion it's the best out of all the divas. At first there was no way in hell I would admit that to anyone. I guess I've loosened up since the beginning.

Now I feel pretty dumb-founded just because I just realized Jeff had been talking to me for the past couple of minutes and I haven't been paying attention. I guess that's just what Victoria's ass does to me.

**End of Trish's P.OV.**

**Matt's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting on the kitchen table eating breakfast with John. I really don't understand why Punk and Michelle are lying on the ground looking through the doors to spy on Jeff and Trish. It's so obvious. Sitting in the kitchen table gives you an even better view. I'm not the one spy , especially on my brother , but this is different. Actually this isn't spying. Every now and then I just take a peak at what there doing. I noticed John was doing the same thing that I was , but unlike me John would take a glimpse at them a lot more often than I did. Then I look up to see John starring out the glass doors , then all of a sudden his eyes widened. He shook his head and looked down at his plate.

John usually over-reacts to everything , ofcourse it may not seem like that when you see him every Monday night , but it's true. I took a look anyway and then there's Jeff and Trish. How can I put what they're doing in words? Hm , maybe it'll fall under the category called an over-show of public affection. John and I tried our best not to look , but our eyes just couldn't seem to peel away. I managed to glance down to see Michelle and Punk. Punk's left eyebrow shot up at the sight which was slowly followed by his right. Michelle squinted her eyes while moving closer to see better. This was going to be like yesterday with Chris and Punk all over again. Well , I did need a good laugh so I sat quietly watching Michelle moving closer and closer toward the glass door. She was moving so slowly though.

I watched in anticipation seeing her closer and closer to the glass doors , but just as she was about to collide with the glass , a lock of her hair brushed by CM Punk's cheek causing him to realize what Michelle was close to doing. He quickly grabbed the hair on the back of her head and tugged it back gently. She fell backwards and didn't hit her forehead on the glass doors , but when she fell backwards her knee slammed into the glass doors making an even louder noise than when Chris's forehead hit it. Sure enough that stopped Jeff and Trish.

**End of Matt's P.O.V.**

**Michelle's P.O.V.**  
The back of my head was throbbing in pain from it getting slammed down on the tile floor and on top of that my knee was also hurting from slamming into the glass door.

"Why does this always happen to me?" , I heard CM Punk mutter in an angry voice. He scooted down to hide himself so Jeff and Trish couldn't see him. Yep I guess I pretty much ruined it for everyone...Oh well , atleast there date is over.  
**End of Michelle's P.O.V.**

FF to right before Victoria's date

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I added the finishing touches to my make-up. I was pretty excited , yet at the same time a bit heartbroken , because elimination was right after my date with Victoria. I laced the front of my corset like shirt. My date with Victoria wasn't until another 15 minutes or so , so I wasn't in a hurry. I actually decided to try to talk to a few more people before elimination. I stepped out of my room and walked down the hallway to there room. I opened the door and my heart sank. I couldn't believe what I saw. It felt as if my heart sank and fell out of my chest. I slammed the door and ran back to my room and shut the door. I flopped on my bed and covered my face with a pillow. I took the pillow off of my face and looked at it to see my black mascara smothered all of over it. I looked at myself cry in the mirror. Watching my mascara stream carelessly off my face. The hard-work I put in to look nice for this date was gone. Then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey , Trish it's me Victoria I'm ready for our date." , I quickly grabbed a towel and wiped all the mascara and liquid eyeliner that was dripping off my face. I looked in the mirror my eyes were still red and puffy , but I still looked some-what presentable.

"Um , I'll be there in a second." , I guess I just have to suck it up and go on with this date.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger , but I just wanted to throw a curveball because this was getting kinda boring lol. Sorry it took me so long to update , hopefully it won't take that long anymore. So PLEASE, PLEASE , PLEASE , review and tell me what you thought of the characters and well the overall chapter.  
P.S. Read and Review my new story Anniversary , please and thank you. :)**


	9. She would never do that to me

**Victoria's P.O.V.**

I had my hair tied back in a tight bun having some locks of hair dangling in front of my face. Trish had taken me out back , like she did with the rest of her dates. Except it was in a completely different section. Thank goodness it was away from the the glass doors. She had this cute little table set with a huge plate of chocolate covered strawberries on it. That brought a big smile on face. I knew Trish loved chocolate covered strawberries. Every time we went somewhere for a photo shoot and would share a room we would sneak in some chocolate covered strawberries to share. The photographers gave us a strict diet to follow to keep or bodies in good shape. Of course me and Trish were the only divas that never actually followed the diet , we did take photo shoots seriously , but not as seriously as the rest of the divas did.

We chatted a little and I pretty much carried our simple little conversation while eating strawberry after strawberry. Trish didn't even touch the plate of strawberries. She just starred down at the soft red table clothe tracing small circle in it with the tip of her centimeter long french manicured nail. This was quite strange to me , because every time we would eat chocolate covered strawberries together on the beds of our hotel room I would have a few and then leave for a second to go the bathroom or something and come back to see an empty plate and chocolate smothered on Trish's lips.  
I knew something was wrong , but I didn't want to say anything , because I knew how sensitive Trish could get me people say something. I looked up at her seeing her as venerable as ever. My eyes could take it anymore , I couldn't take it anymore I had to say something.

"Trish..." , I began slowly with a hint of rasp in my voice. She looked up at me with her pink puffy eyes. I bit my lip softly and continued.

"Um , are you OK?" , She looked back down and I saw a tear drop fall on the table clothe.

"Trish , what happened." , I asked concerned.

"I saw something before we came on our date." , she said choking on a few of her words.

"Trish what did you see?" , I asked once again concerned and a bit confused. She looked down and shook her head. I grabbed her hands.

"Trish you can tell me anything"

"Well...I was passing by the room and I opened the door and I saw Mickie and Layla kissing"

"Oh you saw that." , I was a bit relieved for some strange reason. I thought that I would have been way more serious than that.

"Yea I did and...wait you were there." , She asked a bit shocked.

"Um yea I was lying on the bed with Chris and CM Punk." , I wanted to tell her the truth about the situation , but now that I thought about it , if I didn't say anything she might get rid of both of them and I would have a better shot.

"Yea it hurt me really bad. I don't really know Layla that much , but Mickie , I can't believe Mickie would do something like that to me...I guess this makes tonight's elimination a lot easier. Actually I better go prepare for elimination right now...do you wanna walk me to my room." , I nodded standing up beside her. We reached the door of her room. She gave me a soft peck on the lips and thanked me for making her feel better. Just as she was about to walk into her room I couldn't take it I had to tell her the truth.

"Wait Trish I have tell you the truth. She quickly closed the door and rushed infront of my with confusion written all over her face.

"Mickie and Layla weren't really kissing. Well they technically were , but it was really Layla kissing Mickie"

"What?"

"Yea , everyone had a few drinks of course not as much as Layla , but anyway Mickie was giving Layla a lap dance. You know , like Mickie would always do to the divas in the locker room , but Layla took it a little to far and started kissing Mickie. Trust me Mickie pushed her off a couple seconds later." , I felt good that I had just told Trish the complete truth. Trish stood still in shock. She almost looked like a confused statue.

"Um thanks Victoria." , Trish rushed off into her room.

**End of Victoria's P.O.V.****_FF to elimination..._**

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I stood in front of everyone examining the room. I felt somewhat heart broken , but at the same time a bit relieved. I had decided to call everyone up one by one and give them their key , but I couldn't do it. My blood was boiling just thinking about what had happened earlier. I unintentionally kick over the stand that had the keys hanging on it. I had forgotten I wasn't alone. Everyone starred at me in shock. For once I didn't really care about what everyone thought , because I felt so many emotions kicking in , but after awhile I settled down.

"Um I was planning on handing out key by key , but I guess I'm not patient enough to so I guess I'll just start with the hard part." , the hardest part for me was eliminating a guy. None of the guys did anything that made me want to eliminate any of them but I had to do it.

"Kennedy...Can you step up here please?" , He walked up to me with a disappointed look on his face. He stood infront of me and I held his hands.

"Your shot of love has ended." , He slowly nodded his head and embraced me with a hug. He walked off and I watched him until he walked out the door.

**Kennedy's thought's**

Its pretty unfair actually. She barely knew me and I never really had the chance to talk to her. If she got to know me than I bet I would have made it pretty far in this.

**End of Kennedy's thought's**

"Now for the easy part...Mickie and Layla can you come here." , They both walked up and stood infront of me. I grabbed Layla by the hand and pulled her forward. I kissed her soft full lips. I just wanted to taste her sweet lips one last time. I broke the kiss.

"Layla...your shot at love has ended." , she looked at me confused and she shook her head and run out of my house.

"Mickie." , She looked up at me with tears filling up in her eyes.

"Mickie...You still have a shot at love." , She smiled and blinked. One of her tears were sliding down her face. I kissed her softly. Unlike our other in counters in the past I really enjoyed this one. I heard everyone behind us clearing their throats to try and stop me and Mickie. I broke the kiss and hugged her resting my head on her shoulder by her ear.

"I know you would never do that to me." , I whispered in her ear feeling her grin on my neck.

* * *

**So what did you think? This chapter really isn't my best actually I can't even bare to read it anymore because I feel its that bad , but hopefully you guys like it. Sorry it took me so long to update , but not many people reviewed the last chapter and you know me when not many people review it takes me awhile to update. With that said PLEASE , PLEASE , PLEASE review. C'mon can't beg enough lol. :)**


	10. To close to call a dream

**Mickie's P.O.V.**

Thoughts flooded my head. Thoughts of what happened at elimination tonight. I remember her hug her touch her moist lips against mine , hot tears that covered my face from sadness which she quickly turned into tears out of pure bliss. I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything it was about 3:00 a.m. After elimination we all pretty much decided to turn in for the rest of the day , because we would most likely have an even crazier day tomorrow. I knew me and Trish were meant to be together since the day I saw her in person. I know we will be together to. In my hours of thinking I've realized I haven't won yet. This thought was brought to my attention a lot clearer once my eyes wondered open again and I was left starring at the back of someone's head.

There hair was slowly spilling off there shoulder when they tried to move slowly in there sleep. It was dark , but it wasn't dark enough for me not to be able to tell what hair color that person had. I could tell this person was blonde and her hair was to long to be Ashley's so it had to be Michelle McCool. I'll admit it I guess that I do have quite a weakness for women with hair color of the lighter shades. Who am I kidding , I like blondes period. The bed felt softer than usually , I realized this as I adjusted my position of lying on my side to lying on my back. I inhaled deeply. The air felt lighter , less dense. With everyone crowding the bed I felt uncomfortable and strangely warm. I guess it was because of everyone's body heat. It was different now though.

I stretched my arms over my head careful not to hit Michelle or the other person on my other side. _'Who was the person on the other side of the bed?' _I asked myself. I turned to my right side and saw no one. My heart beat suddenly quickened rapidly. I calmed myself down realizing that it was very dark and that the opposing person on my right probably just blended in better than Michelle. I clamped my eyes shut and took a deep breathe through my rather cold nose and sat up in the bed slowly. I slowly exhaled which of course helped me calm down my over reactive-self. Then after that with my new found confidence I quickly opened my eyes. Fullness built up in my throat as I gazed around. I swallowed hard realizing that no one else was in the bed with me and Michelle. I wasn't even in the large over sized bed that I had gotten strangely accustomed to even though it hadn't been that long since I've been here. My breathing quickened.  
I quickly shot to my left.

"Michelle! Michelle!" , I said in the loudest whisper I could manage. She still didn't wake up. She moaned slightly shifting positions. I watched her anxiously waiting for her to wake up. Then her body stopped moving and she was sound asleep again. I exhaled disappointed. I waited a couple of seconds pondering if I should let her peacefully sleep or if I should wake her up and find out what the hell is going on. I was to impatient to even think about an answer. I softly nudged her shoulder. She slowly rolled over to my side not awake yet. The fullness in my throat tripled and my insanely heavy breathing completely stopped. My body started shaking and the harder I tried to somehow relax my bodies shaking became into hard spasms. I pulled the cover over my head hoping I was imagining all of this. A cold sweat formed on my forehead , I tried to wipe it with the palm of my hand , but that didn't help at all , because the palm of my hand was just as if not more sweaty then my forehead. I quickly threw the cover off my head and made sure my eyes weren't playing a game on me. I looked over and my eyes were right. A wave of nervousness came over me yet an indescribable bliss over came it all. I looked over at Trish who was sleeping peacefully beside me. I gazed at her letting her beauty feed my eyes. I shifted my sitting position slightly. Then I slipped off the bed.

**CM Punk's P.O.V.**

I sat in the room watching everyone sleep. It was only about 7 in the morning so I didn't expect anyone to wake up this early after a night like last night. In fact , the only reason I just so happened to be awake was because , I had to gather my thoughts. It was excruciatingly quiet. My eyes roamed the room. Suddenly I pretty much heard a big slam. I quickly got out of my chair and walked to the other side of the bed where the noise came. I couldn't help , but chuckle at the sight. It just so happens that none other then Mickie James fell off the bed.....Face first. A wince of pain escaped her lips as she rolled on her back. She opened her eyes slowly . She looked around confused. It was like she woke up from a dream that felt incredibly real. She turned and saw me and the confusion in her face rose. That's what told me I wasn't in her dream.

"What's so funny?" , Mickie asked rubbing her head.

"Looks like someone had a nice dream." , I didn't try to hide my sarcasm from Mickie , she clearly deserved it. She looked up at me with confusion stamped all over her face. She looked around and then looked up at me with rage nearly blinding her eyes.

"Trish." , she whispered as she sat up from the floor starring at everyone sound asleep on the bed. She rubbed the back of her head.

"Trish!" , she screamed rather loud. I looked around and everyone was still sleeping even after that blood-curdling scream. She quickly got up and nearly ran out the door. She jumped at the door and I caught her in mid-air with my right arm which it seemed as if she practically jumped onto it. I swung my arm so that I could completely rap my arms around her to completely stop her from running out the door. She struggled squirming in my arms.

"Let me go!" , she exclaimed. I bet she would've yelled that if my hands weren't secured around her rib cage.

"Mickie....Mickie! , calm down where are you planning go?" , I struggled to keep my grip as she squirmed even more.

"I need to find Trish!"

"She's sleeping!" , Mickie stopped squirming around trying to escape. She seemed to be thinking intently. I relaxed my grip a bit. I was going to let her go at that moment but...........I knew better then that.

"Well.....she's suppose to be sleeping with me?" , she said as she struggled even harder to get out of my grip. My confusion rose ten fold.

"Mickie I'll let you go.....If you'd answer a question for me"

"What is it?!?" , a short laugh left my lips. She clawed at my hands a few times to try to loosen the grip , but I didn't let that happen.

"What did you dream about last night?" , I released my grip and watched as she dropped to the floor. I didn't worry , because she wouldn't leave after a question like that had been asked to her. She looked up at me.

"So it really was a dream." , she sighed and dropped her head. I extended my hand to help her up. She grabbed it and I had picked her up and sat her on a chair next to me.

"So tell me about it." , she hesitated at first , but told me her dream. The more she talked the more opened she was. She explained what she was feeling. Explaining the way everything looked and felt. She was telling me every detail from what color she thought the bed sheets were to how long Trish's hair looked. I listened intently. I didn't even have to pretend I was interested in what she was saying. I was drawn into every word that left her lips curious to what the dream might've meant.

".......And so then I fall off the bed hitting the floor. I felt no impact at first. I opened my eyes and there you were standing above me." , she concluded her dream.

"Wow......" , there was nothing more I could add about the situation. I moment off silence followed directly after.  
"Lets go see if we have a message or....whatever you would like to call it." , I said trying to find something to get her mind off of her realistic dream. She chuckled.

"You mean a message in a bottle." , she was quick to correct me.

"Whatever." , I said as I rose and headed out the door. She followed right behind me. To our surprise their was a message in a bottle.....or whatever its called.

"Would you like to do the honors?" , I asked her handing the bottle. She snatched the bottle out of my hand and opened it effortlessly.

"It says , _When it comes down to it I don't just need someone to cuddle with. I need someone that could understand me and is supportive towards my opinions. All I could say now is good luck , and watch your tongue. Be ready at 10:00 a.m."_

* * *

**I know I haven't updated in so long , but here you go. Sorry the chapter is so short. Please review and tell me what you thought. You can also send me a message about your guess on what the challenge will be for the next chapter. But any who thank you bunches to those of you who have stuck to my story and a special thanks to those who have reviewed.  
P.S. If you haven't already feel free to read and review my other stories especially _Behind the Ropes_.**


	11. Patience

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I wonder if this is legal, I thought pausing my shuffling of paper. Well, it should be. After all if it were illegal, they probably wouldn't allow the use of them. And they probably wouldn't cost so much damn money. How the hell do you work this thing, anyway? I kept asking myself that as I circled the odd machine. I'm just so glad I'm not the one that's gonna be operating this hunk of metal. Yup, a lie detector test didn't look like the easiest thing to read. Good thing I've got someone to do it for me. It's just to bad he cost almost as much money as the machine did. If there's one thing I couldn't tolerate at all in life, its liars. Just the word liar pisses me off. As if it were only bad enough you had to go through the insurmountable task of trying to find the perfect mate, you have to have full trust in that person as well. The room was empty except for the lie detector, the controller for it, and myself, of course.

I had a document full of pages and pages of troubling questions to ask these guys. I heard the door crack open and saw the group of lovely faces I've been longing to see. They all filed in and stood in a line in front of me. I love how once they see me they smile. I never thought I meant so much to any of these guys. I hope I'm not blushing right now.

"Good morning, guys," I greeted them, with the sweetest smile I could manage. They replied with a smile. I exhaled slowly. Warmth consumed my face, so much for not blushing....Damn it.

"Well, I bet your wondering why I brought you to this place," I said as I saw them interrogating the wide room with there eyes.

"Well, as you now know I don't just need another teddy bear, I need an honest person to hold my heart.," I'll be honest I grew kinda impatient with myself, so I decided to cut to the chase.

"Today each of you guys will be taking a lie detector test," There's eyes stopped prominently and they immediately shot in my direction. If only they knew the actual surprise.

"But theres a twist," I added. I heard a few groans within the group, making my giggle a bit.

"I'm not gonna be the one to ask the questions," The few jaws that dropped and the eyes that rolled, actually made me feel, I guess you can say kinda happy that I'm challenging them. A smile grew on my face as I prepared myself for what I was gonna say next.

"Amy come out here," I said watching the fiery red head I know and love make her way. Most of them know her as Lita, but the fortunate ones that actually got to know her (such as myself) know her as Amy Dumas. I may have eliminated her, but she's still the greatest friend you could ever ask for. In the past weeks we've managed to get over it all, and become the best of friends we once were. I wrapped me arms around her neck and squeezed her tightly. She did the same back making the grin on my flushed face grow wider. I loved her warm embrace. We stopped and I had my arm around her.

"Amy here will be the one asking all the questions and afterward me and her will discuss the results, and the person who we think did the greatest job will win a solo date with me before elimination. Everyone understand?" The vast majority of the group nodded there heads.

"Excellent," I mumbled, exiting the room. I know I can trust Amy with everything, so I had no worries about that. How the results will come out, now that's a completely different story. I'm a tad worried about that.....Ok honestly I'm almost to the point of hyperventilating, I'm so nervous. I sat on the couch of the next room. There were glass cups filled with water. I don't think water is the beverage I need at the moment.

An idea shot in my head as I picked up a glass. I downed the water in seconds running up to the wall. I placed the glass cup on it and placed my ear at the end. I listened closely for any hint of sound.

Nothing, damn these thick walls. I sat back down. I really should've brought a book with me or something. Eh, whats the point its not like I'll actually read it. Bored. So, so, bored.

So bored in fact I threw the glass cup on the floor just to hear it break. And of course once I did that I realized I threw it at the door and the pieces of glass blocked my exit. And just to make things even better for me, I'm wearing open toed sandals.....Don't I just have the best of luck.

* * *

**Yay! An update, finally. I know its kinda short, but please just be glad I actually updated. Please review and sorry for the wait. Thanks! ^.^**


	12. Well no, but she really should have

**Lita P.O.V.**

'The hell...?' I thought as I opened up the folder of questions. My eyes grew narrower as I read more and more. What kind of questions are these? I scoffed, oh yeah Trish made these up, no wonder. The sound of someone clearing there throat rang my ears. Impatient? Yup, very, very impatient. I snapped the folder shut.

"So Maria, have you ever fantisized about having hot, dirty sex with Patricia, or Trish? Whichever you prefer doesn't really matter.", I asked, the corners of my mouth tightening into a grin. I preferred to use Trish's real name. Her hands gripped the arm rest. Her knuckles were turning white, and she bit her lip. Her body was tense and rigid as I waited for the answer.

"Yes," she finally sighed. Relief was clear across her face, as she finally managed to mutter the word. My grin grew wider as the man behind her gave me the thumbs up that she was telling the truth. I opened the folder back up, and skimmed the page for a decent question.

"I can't believe Trish wanted you to ask a question like that," I didn't bother looking up from the many sheets of paper, full of answers.

"She didn't. But she really should of," I sighed as I continued my quest for a question. I looked up momentarily and found Maria glowering at me. My grin stayed consistent. Ugh. No good questions. I'll just have to pick one randomly. "Have you ever cheated on a past boyfriend or girlfriend of yours?" It took her a minute to answer.

"Yes," she mumbled. Well, atleast she was telling the truth.

* * *

"Have you ever cheated on a past girlfriend of yours?"

"Yes," CM Punk grunted. He looked almost disappointed in himself as he admitted that. He was indeed telling the truth.

* * *

"Can you see yourself marrying Trish?", the short brunette sitting infront of me grinned.

"Yes," Mickie answered, her grin almost challenging. The man operating gave me the thumbs up, and I marked the question on her sheet as true.

* * *

"Do you believe in love at first sight?", I didn't want to finish all the decent questions so quickly, so I asked the very first question on the list.

"No," the latina sneered. The man gave me a thumbs up and I marked the question as no. I grabbed Melina's sheet and I put the word true by the question.

* * *

"Are you in love with Patri-?", I paused in attempt to correct myself. I cleared my throat,"Are you in love with Trish?"

"Yes," an all to immediate answer escaping the lips of Michelle. Looks like a thumbs down for you blondie.

* * *

I sighed. Nothing good. Hmm...the question to Maria did give me some entertainment.

"So Punk, have you ever fantized about making love to Trish?" his eyebrow rose as the corner of his mouth started to pull up.

"You mean like hip thrusting, sharp breathing, back arching. That kind of making love?" he asked, sarcasm leaking off of his last remark. I wanted to slap the arrogant smirk off his face.

"Yes," I breathed through my gritted teeth.

"Well, then yeah."

* * *

"Do you enjoy having sex with men more than women?", I smirked as I saw how wide Candice's eyes grew.

"No," she mumbled. Aw. Would you look at that. Looks like a thumbs down for you Candice. I haven't had too many liars today. But some of the things these guys came clean about weren't too great.

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V.**

I'm honestly beginning to question the challenge I picked. I didn't know I would have to wait this damn long. Not only does that bother me, but the fact that I'm gonna get shattered glass stuck in my feet if I exit through the door, does its fair share of ruining my day. Suddenly I heard screaming from outside. I ran to the door and stopped where the glass was. Then, I heard banging on my door and multiple voices begging me to open up.

* * *

Yeah I know it's pretty short, but the next chapter will be far longer. In the next chapter I'll include the whole list of questions and answers from all the superstars. Oh and sorry to leave you hanging like that. Please review! Thank you.


End file.
